Valentine's Day
by HeardDread0206
Summary: A rivalidade se amainou, trazendo em seu lugar uma trégua confortável da qual podiam desfrutar em momentos como aquele e, por que não, levar um a ajudar o outro com um problema em comum?


"Você é ardilosa." Disse Reiner, a mandíbula rija em sinal de inquietação.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, bufando em aborrecimento e frustração. Sentia-se estúpido, sim, mas uma parte de si ainda queria culpar a pessoa a sua frente pelo seu atual estado de perturbação.

Ymir, por outro lado, continuava sentada em um banco do refeitório militar, perfeitamente à vontade e calma, enquanto bebericava um pouco de chá, a xícara escondendo por um momento o pequeno sorriso de lado que ela esboçava para si mesma. Uma faísca maliciosa atravessava seus olhos cinzentos.

O local estava vazio. Os dois foram designados, juntamente com alguns outros recrutas do esquadrão ao qual eram vinculados, para realizarem a limpeza das repartições não restritas do quartel, mas a atividade já havia sido finalizada há alguns minutos e a maioria dos companheiros se retirado para os dormitórios, restando somente a dupla que ficara responsável por trancar todos os cadeados antes de saírem.

Com a cozinha à disposição, a mulher desejou uma bebida quente para aquecê-la naquela noite relativamente fria e Reiner, como não poderia deixá-la sozinha com uma tarefa que cabia aos dois, não teve escolha a não ser aguardar pacientemente.

Apesar dos atritos que tiveram no passado em nome de Christa, eles não se odiavam. Nem mesmo sentiam raiva ou guardavam alguma espécie de ressentimento um para com o outro. Claro que não eram exatamente o tipo de colegas que viviam juntos ou tinham algum tipo de proximidade, mas podiam trabalhar em equipe quando necessário e deixar assuntos pessoais para trás.

A rivalidade se amainou, trazendo em seu lugar uma trégua confortável da qual podiam desfrutar em momentos como aquele desde que Reiner se dera conta de que suas investidas e olhares sobre a pequena loira não o levariam a nada além da afeição meramente amistosa que ela nutria por ele.

Logo, Ymir não o via mais como uma potencial ameaça.

Suas personalidades eram diferentes se observadas de um ângulo mais geral, porém tinham suas características semelhantes - poucas, mas tinham - como a discrição e a escassa vontade de andar com os "indesejados", que era como apelidavam os mais extravagantes e barulhentos soldados da turma.

Também tinham em comum o instinto de proteção que se manifestava fortemente em situações de perigo iminente, embora o círculo de pessoas com as quais o loiro se preocupava de fato fosse significativamente mais amplo que o de Ymir.

É, não eram parecidos em aspectos realmente notáveis, somente em pontos bem específicos e pouco perceptíveis, mas talvez por conta desses últimos eles fossem capazes de se entender em certas ocasiões.

A morena estava bem com o silêncio estabelecido entre eles até então. E foi apenas quando o rapaz musculoso perguntou se poderia preparar uma porção a mais do chá para que ele pudesse levar ao amigo, Bertholdt, que vinha tendo alguns problemas com insônia, que uma ideia lhe ocorreu.

" _Vocês não me enganam._ " Ela dissera instantes antes. " _Eu os vi outro dia juntos, em um momento muito particular._ "

Parando para pensar agora, Reiner percebeu o quanto aquelas palavras foram vagas. Mesmo assim, ele as interpretara de acordo com o que a sua consciência reconhecia como verdade e mordeu a isca de forma tão tola que "patético" foi um adjetivo gentil para descrever como ele se viu após confessar sua verdadeira relação com o moreno alto, com o intuito de pedir que o seu caso fosse mantido em segredo.

Estivera tão empenhado em manter o mais absoluto sigilo que a menor menção de alguém haver descoberto a verdade o deixava louco, encurralado contra a parede. Foi assim que acabou despejando tudo sobre a mesa.

Ymir jogara verde e colhido tão maduro que até ela mesma se surpreendera, uma vez que seu único intuito era constranger o colega para passar o tempo.

" _Oh... Quem diria._ " Ela comentou, um risinho contido se desprendendo dos lábios finos.

As mãos de Reiner formigavam pelo desejo ardente de buscar justiça pela sua humilhação, mas ele não era machista e muito menos inconsequente, uma vez que era um dos poucos a ter percebido que aquela garota não dava tudo de si nos treinamentos intencionalmente e passava mais tempo ajudando a companheira de madeixas loiras do que tentando se aprimorar. Mesmo sendo desinteressada, ela podia ser páreo para ele e Reiner não achava ser um momento digno para provar sua teoria, apesar de sua indignação.

As mulheres do esquadrão 104 não deviam ser subestimadas nunca, ele aprendera isso de forma bem dolorosa.

"E agora? Vai contar para todo mundo?" Perguntou, a voz grave e irritada.

"Eu poderia." A morena respondeu, ignorando o olhar fulminante que recebia para dar atenção ao seu chá que começava a esfriar. "Mas prefiro ter algo para usar contra você futuramente, se necessário."

"Ora, sua..." Suspirou, olhando-a com infelicidade. "Você é um demônio. Não sei como a Christa consegue ficar perto de alguém assim."

"Eu também não sei." A mais velha retrucou com sinceridade, sem se mostrar afetada àquela constatação. Sorveu o último gole de sua bebida morna e foi até a cozinha novamente, abandonando a pequena louça de porcelana sobre a pia, despreocupada. Com o corpo aquecido, ela desejava apenas se banhar e voltar para o quarto, onde poderia ter seu merecido descanso.

Apagou os diversos lampiões espalhados pelo local, deixando somente uma vela acesa para poder trancar algumas janelas enquanto Reiner fazia o mesmo com as demais. Por fim, saíram do refeitório e bateram o cadeado que unia a corrente que manteria aquela entrada protegida, mas quando Ymir se virou para ir na direção da construção que comportava os dormitórios, sentiu dedos fortes agarrarem um de seus braços, obrigando-a a parar de caminhar.

"Escute." Disse o loiro.

"Você tem um segundo para soltar o meu braço." Ela murmurou, baixinho e asperamente.

"Eu realmente preciso que mantenha aquilo entre nós." Pediu, sem afrouxar o aperto, a raiva de antes agora mais controlada. "Por favor."

Ymir bufou, puxando o braço de forma que pudesse se ver livre, para então dar as costas ao rapaz e retomar seu caminho anterior. "Faça por merecer." Bradou sem o olhar.

X-x-X

"Ymir, eu terminei." Disse Christa, estendendo a peça em suas mãos à frente do rosto, analisando os detalhes como se quisesse ter certeza de que não havia deixado nenhuma parte sem costura passar despercebida.

Quando satisfeita, dobrou o uniforme delicadamente e o guardou na mochila da mais velha, repousada ao lado do beliche. "Foi um rasgo pequeno, acho que não vai dar para notar agora." Comentou enquanto fincava a agulha no pequeno tubo de linha, os quais depositou entre as suas próprias coisas em seguida.

"Obrigada. Eu tenho certeza que seria punida se pedisse por um uniforme novo." Respondeu-lhe a mais alta, os braços cruzados e o olhar direcionado para a única janela do quarto, distraída.

"Você precisa ter mais cuidado... Eu fiquei com medo de ter sido um ferimento mais grave." A loira se aproximou para observar de perto o curativo sobre o braço da maior, perto do ombro, verificando se já era necessário trocar a gaze. Havia um pouco de sangue no tecido fino, preso por esparadrapo, mas optou por esperar um pouco mais antes de substituí-lo, pois seu estoque era pequeno.

"Sim... Eu me descuidei." Respondeu verdadeira. Fora apenas um acidente com a lâmina que usavam para eliminar titãs e que, sim, poderia ter sido pior, mas ela tivera sorte e a única lesão ganha no treinamento daquela manhã foi aquele corte que Christa imediatamente se disponibilizara a cuidar. "Venha aqui, deixe-me agradecer corretamente."

Dócil e corada, a mais nova deu um passo para ficar mais perto e ergueu a face quando sentiu as mãos morenas em sua cintura, receptiva. Ymir uniu seus lábios calmamente, num roçar suave que fez com que a loira chegasse a ronronar de forma manhosa em meio ao beijo, tamanho era o seu apreço por aquele tipo de contato singelo. As mãos miúdas e pálidas se guiaram até os ombros da maior em busca de apoio para prolongar o momento.

"Ymi-AH!" O rangido da porta se abrindo de repente junto com a voz bem conhecida as obrigou a se afastarem rapidamente, confusas e surpresas

Reiner paralisou na entrada, envergonhado pela interrupção que causou.

"Reiner?!" A cor fugiu do rosto de Christa, mas não demorou para que suas bochechas, antes coradas de prazer, agora fossem tingidas por um vermelho vivo que denotava todo o seu constrangimento perante o flagra.

"Desculpem, eu achei... Não foi a minha intenção!" Ele apressou-se em explicar, mostrando não mais que pequenos traços de nervosismo ao gesticular com as mãos.

Ymir o encarou com evidente hostilidade, inconformada com aquela presença intrusa que invadia seu território assim, sem mais nem menos. Ainda mais considerando aquela circunstância na qual as duas se encontravam.

"Mas que merda você quer aqui, Reiner?" Indagou com austeridade, recolhendo as mãos da cintura alheia para si, contrariada, para poder desenrolar a manga comprida de sua blusa e assim voltar a esconder o machucado.

"Eu preciso falar com você." O rapaz se forçou a lembrar o que o levara até ali, ajeitando a postura e evitando demais comentários sobre a cena para não deixar a pequena Renz ainda mais desconfortável do que já aparentava estar. Ela, diferente do outra, não merecia aquele tipo de embaraço.

"Se for sobre..." Olhou de relance para a loira que estava a um passo de sair correndo dali. "Sobre os seus assuntos, eu não tenho nada a dizer. Suma. E aprenda a bater na porta antes de entrar." Vociferou.

"Desculpem." Ele reiterou. "Mas eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda." Acrescentou e a mais velha dentre eles suspirou.

Deixando não mais que uma promessa de que voltaria logo à Christa, Ymir saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, contendo para si o impulso de socar Reiner mesmo quando não estavam mais no campo de vista da menor.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou ranzinza.

O loiro enfim se permitiu sorrir arteiro, repousando uma das mãos enormes sobre o ombro alheio em um falso consolo. "Acho que o jogo virou."

"Não se engane, eu estava tendo um bom momento e você atrapalhou. Só isso. Mas não me importo que saibam que ela é minha." Afastando o toque, a garota passou a acompanhar os passos calmos do outro, ainda sem saber aonde estariam indo.

Sem argumentos para manter sua ideia de ter conseguido vingança, Reiner se contentou com a derrota, afinal, provavelmente seria somente a primeira daquele dia, caso a morena aceitasse o seu pedido.

"Você sabe que dia é hoje?" Começou, indicando com uma das mãos à saída do dormitório, por onde seguiram sem pressa. O treino daquele dia havia sido encerrado há algum tempo, mas o sol ainda podia ser visto entre as nuvens, se pondo lentamente.

Ymir pensou por alguns segundos, antes de levar uma das mãos para dentro da blusa que vestia, pela gola, e retirar dali um pequeno colar cujo pingente era o de uma ave com as asas abertas, simbolizando vida e liberdade. "Sim. Christa me deu isso."

O loiro observou o pequeno adorno e sorriu. Era um belo presente. Simples, mas muito significativo, ou seja, tudo a ver com Christa, sempre tão atenciosa e gentil, conseguindo agradar de todas as formas dentro da própria simplicidade. As pessoas não precisavam nutrir sentimentos românticos por ela para notarem esse lado carinhoso dela. "Suponho que não vai tirar isso do pescoço nunca mais."

"Não."

"E você, o que deu para ela?"

"Não interessa."

"Interessa, Ymir." Um brilho diferente bailou nos olhos castanhos claros dele quando a mirou. "Eu preciso de... Ideias." Confessou por fim, o cenho franzido e o maxilar enrijecido.

A mais velha não precisou de mais para entender enfim qual era a ajuda que ele estava lhe pedindo. Mas, diferentemente do que Reiner esperava, nenhuma zombaria explícita foi a resposta para a sua revelação. No lugar disso, Ymir coçou a nuca, como se ponderasse sobre alguma coisa antes de voltar a se pronunciar.

"Eu não dei nada ainda."

Logo, eles perceberam que se encontravam na mesma situação.

X-x-X

"Você é uma péssima namorada." Constatou Reiner, após longos minutos caminhando em silêncio.

"Quem deve dizer isso é a Christa." Ela pontuou.

"Você sabe que é péssima."

"Eu só não pensei em nada que estivesse à altura dela." Frustrada, Ymir aos poucos deixava a faceta de indiferença se desfazer. "Ela parece boa demais para qualquer coisa que eu possa dar..."

"Ela é boa demais para você. Essa é a verdade."

Com os punhos discretamente cerrados, a garota contou até dez em sua mente para não largar uma joelhada onde mais dói nos homens naquele ordinário ao seu lado.

Naquele momento, precisava dele vivo e com capacidade de caminhar.

Estavam adentrando a área comercial da região, onde várias barracas com produtos em exposição estavam estabelecidas. Vendedores faziam propagandas de suas mercadorias para atrair a clientela, mas as barganhas, naquele dia especial, estavam fora do que se pode considerar convencional, visto que o público alvo era predominantemente casais enamorados.

Por todos os lados se viam artigos relacionados à data comemorativa em questão, e o movimento no local parecia crescer conforme a noite chegava.

Entre cotoveladas e empurrões, Reiner e Ymir não evitaram o pensamento de que, definitivamente, não seria nada agradável estar ali entre tantas coisas que poderiam considerar supérfluas, se a saúde do relacionamento de ambos não dependesse disso.

Bertholdt ficaria magoado se deixassem o dia passar em branco, constatou Reiner, enquanto que, por outro lado, Ymir tinha plena consciência de que seria expulsa do quarto a noite toda se não voltasse para o quartel com alguma lembrança no mínimo decente em mãos.

A detentora dos olhos azuis mais marcantes que já vira era um doce de pessoa, mas que podia ser bem impositiva quando profundamente ressentida com algo. Esse lado dela vira poucas vezes e foi o suficiente para que começasse a pensar duas vezes antes de tomar qualquer atitude que viesse a desencadear a fúria daquela baixinha.

"Que tal pelúcias?" Reiner parou de frente para uma barraca onde haviam vários bichinhos coloridos e peludos enfileirados lado a lado. "Esse aqui diz 'para a minha alma gêmea.'"

"Mais criativo que isso só um dizendo 'eu te amo'..." Ela Suspirou e pegou um dos ursinhos, apertando-o entre os dedos, analisando aquela possibilidade. "Christa já tem uma coleção dessas coisas, mal sobra espaço para mim na cama dela." Disse num resmungo e Reiner a olhou com as sobrancelhas torcidas, como se dispensasse aquelas informações mais íntimas. "E seria estranho dar isso ao Bertholdt-san."

"Tem razão." Largando as pelúcias em seus devidos lugares, andaram mais um pouco.

Mantiveram certa proximidade para evitar se perderem um do outro em meio a tantas pessoas, mas perceberam o erro quando um dos comerciantes os confundira com um casal, o que provocou um riso indignado por parte da morena.

"Prefiro ser engolida por um titã a namorar ele." Dissera ao senhor por trás da bancada.

"Hey! Eu pelo menos tenho força, coragem e boas notas nos treinamentos." Ele disse com irritação, como se isso fosse mudar a opinião alheia, ou ao menos enquadrá-lo na definição de um "bom partido" para se namorar. "E você, o que tem?"

"A Christa."

Por mais que o maior já não nutrisse mais sentimentos de paixão para com a loira, seu orgulho não podia deixar de doer ao ser lembrado que, mesmo com suas melhores investidas, não chegara nem perto de despertar nela o mesmo amor que era dedicado à Ymir. Talvez nem mesmo uma centelha dele e isso era uma afronta ao seu ego masculino.

"Eu estou bem com o Bertholdt." Disse ele, forçando-se a engolir o ultraje.

"Mas não com o vexame de ter perdido a antiga garota dos seus sonhos para mim."

"Calada, mulher maldita!"

X-x-X

"Flores?" Ele sugeriu, mas antes que pensassem em parar na frente da pequena floricultura, sentiu um tranco em suas costas que o obrigou a continuar caminhando e soube de imediato que não fora obra acidental de um dos muitos transeuntes que perambulavam por ali.

"Reiner, eu sei que você é um cavalheiro e tudo mais. Mas está esquecendo que agora está com outro homem. Então dê coisas de homem, seu acéfalo."

A ideia logo foi descartada.

X-x-X

O loiro entreabriu os lábios quando avistou algo de seu interesse.

"Reiner, se você sugerir chocolate, eu juro que toco fogo em você enquanto dorme. Eu sei que pode ser mais criativo que isso."

Ele não contestou e voltou a olhar para frente sem interromper a marcha exaustiva, dando continuidade à busca pelo presente adequado.

X-x-X

"Quanta coisa vulgar." Murmurou Ymir, passeando os olhos pelos trajes exposto numa lojinha de roupas.

"Christa gosta de saias, que tal essa para ela?" Ele perguntou, indicando uma peça do mostruário.

"Primeiro, isso não tem nada de... Romântico." Admitiu, desconfortável com aquela palavra. "E segundo, viu o tamanho disso? Ela já é cobiçada o bastante se vestindo com recato. Não quero estimular aqueles idiotas a olharem ainda mais para ela."

"Você é ciumenta."

"Tanto quanto você é gay, meu caro."

X-x-X

"Eu não sirvo para isso." Ymir foi obrigada a confessar após o que pareciam horas dando voltas pelo centro comercial da cidade sem encontrar um único artefato que, em sua concepção, fosse digno de Christa.

Sentado ao seu lado, no mesmo banco de uma pracinha que encontraram pelo caminho, onde decidiram descansar um pouco, Reiner mordiscar uma maçã do amor, mas apesar da aparente tranquilidade, as feições dele denunciavam sua igual perturbação com a situação na qual se encontravam, uma vez que também continuava de mãos vazias.

"Essa data é desnecessária." Ele comentou, repousando as mãos sobre os joelhos, esquecendo por um momento o doce que comprara minutos antes para poder ponderar o que fazer dali em diante.

A impressão que tinham era a de que visitaram todas as lojas possíveis da região naquele espaço de tempo e mesmo assim continuavam tão perdidos no que escolher quanto no começo daquela noite. Mas nenhum dos dois culpava a própria falta de aptidão para lidar com minúcias daquele tipo, preferiam mesmo apenas se convencer de que o real problema estava na criatividade dos comerciantes e seus produtos deveras inapropriados.

Sem saber mais aonde ir, teoricamente eles já não tinham mais nada a fazer longe do quartel, no entanto, ainda assim nenhum dos dois se apressou em ir embora. Até mesmo a impaciente Ymir havia concordado em pararem para comer alguma coisa e sentar naquele local - lembrando, claro, de manter distância o suficiente para que coubesse uma pessoa entre eles no banco, já que, entre tantos casais apaixonados, não queriam ser novamente confundidos com um.

O mais provável era que ambos precisavam de um tempo para completar o preparo psicológico que seria necessário para lidar com as reações dos seus respectivos companheiros que os esperavam na caserna do esquadrão, quando descobrissem que não receberiam nada para celebrar aquele dia em especial.

"A Christa vai ficar bem nervosa comigo." A morena disse com um sorriso penoso, os braços cruzados e mirando o solo empedrado, pensativa.

"Leve alguma coisa para ela, por mais boba que seja. Estou pensando em fazer isso." Ele voltou a morder a maçã, prosseguindo somente após engolir a porção em sua boca. "É melhor do que chegar sem nada."

Sem se dignar a responder, a mais velha reconheceu somente para si mesma que aquela era de fato a melhor opção. Isso é, se não quisesse encarar uma carinha emburrada o tempo todo pelos próximos dias.

Reiner se levantou e jogou o palito numa lixeira próxima quando terminou de apreciar a fruta açucarada.

"Eu vou ver o que consigo por aí." Ele anunciou, olhando em volta brevemente para se lembrar o caminho que tomaram até ali.

"Só não flores, por favor."

"Você vem comigo?"

Suspirosa, a garota ergueu os olhos escuros e se levantou preguiçosamente, maneando a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

Contudo, antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo na direção do loiro, algo chamou a sua atenção.

Como num estalido, sua mente se clareou, como se estivesse se recuperando de um blecaute, como se precisasse apenas daquele movimento de sair do banco para perceber que aquela jornada não havia sido em vão.

"Reiner." Chamou-o, estalando os dedos na direção dele.

O loiro se voltou para ela e, vendo-a focada em algo além de onde estavam, deixou que seu olhar seguisse na mesma direção. Procurou por alguns minutos o que poderia estar intrigando a colega, e quando encontrou, o mesmo torpor que a atingira não chegou nele.

"Isso é sério?" Perguntou calmamente, embora um pouco receoso.

"Não sei quanto a você, mas para mim é o que eu estava procurando." Dito isso, a morena passou a caminhar na direção do que era, agora, objeto de seu desejo.

Reiner passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, e então a seguiu sem estar muito certo do que fazer com aquela sugestões. Obviamente não era obrigado a compartilhar da mesma ideia de Ymir, mas àquela altura, não podia negar que a opção estava se mostrando a mais viável.

X-x-X

Na manhã seguinte, a rotina dos recrutas voltou ao seu normal, o que incluía horas de treino, gritos do instrutor Keith, um sol escaldante que contrastava com o clima relativamente frio da noite anterior e rostos abatidos por cansaço e fome.

Os jovens faziam algazarra no refeitório, enquanto desfrutavam do almoço. Conversas paralelas podiam ser ouvidas por todos os lados sobre os mais diversos assuntos, entre pequenos grupos em suas respectivas mesas.

Os exercícios daquela manhã haviam sido exaustivos, mas ainda assim podia-se perceber que dois rostos que esbanjavam um brilho muito diferente dos demais.

Enquanto a maioria estava visivelmente abatida pela fadiga, Christa e Bertholdt estavam fascinados.

Um pequeno círculo reluzia no anelar de cada um e, somente por precaução inicial, seus companheiros se certificaram de os dois sentassem longe um do outro.

Bertholdt volta e meia lançava olhares de esguelha para o anel que carregava um significado especial, algo que podia compartilhar somente com o loiro acomodado ao seu lado, este que trazia consigo uma peça idêntica consigo também. Aquele seria o único traço do relacionamento que levavam que não se empenhariam em esconder, como vinham fazendo até então com qualquer sinal que pudesse indicar o que tinham.

A sua parte favorita eram os nomes de ambos gravados no interior da aliança.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do refeitório, Christa estava radiante. Ymir, com o braço apoiado sobre os ombros da mais nova, sorria por ver sua garota contente. Um sorriso que só direcionava a ela. Ainda que tenha sido uma decisão de última hora, que surgiu assim que bateu os olhos numa joalheria, sabia que não havia possibilidade de se arrepender por ter firmado o compromisso que tinham por meio daquele par de joias.

Tudo correra bem. Ninguém precisaria saber que foi uma atitude quase impensada e sem planejamento algum. Vale dizer que tanto Ymir quanto Reiner foram agradavelmente recompensados na madrugada que passou.

Quando ambos os casais passaram um pelo outro no corredor, momentos mais tarde, Ymir, que ainda mantinha um braço em volta dos ombros de Christa, ergueu a outra mão com a palma virada para cima e o loiro lhe sorriu de forma cúmplice antes de espalmar a sua própria mão naquela que lhe era estendida, declinando explicações aos outros dois que observaram a cena confusos.

Naquele momento os quatro souberam que aquele Dia dos Namorados ficaria guardado em suas memórias por muito tempo.

Bertholdt estava feliz.

Christa estava emocionada.

E Reiner e Ymir estavam igualmente satisfeitos com o resultado.

Falidos, porém satisfeitos.


End file.
